Blade (Azure Striker Gunvolt)
|-|Blade= |-|Berserk= |-|Unmasked= Summary A former Mino and sister to Kohaku, Blade was captured by Demerzel as a means to be the new "King" of a new society for Adepts, Demerzel's new world order, replacing the deceased Gunvolt. After forceful experiments and being subject to the command of the Butterfly Effect, Blade became the blind servant of corrupt Sumeragi under Demerzel's command as the third artificial wielder of the Azure Striker Septima. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, higher with Berserk Trigger Name: Blade, Real name unknown Origin: Gunvolt Chronicles: Luminous Avenger iX Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Older than Kohaku, who is 14) Classification: Experimental Azure Striker, Adept, former Mino Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman, Electricity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation (Berserk Trigger only), Likely should have all of Gunvolt's other Septima-based abilities due to being an Azure Striker herself (though, these are never shown, especially Flashfield and Prevasion), Rage Power and Berserk Mode (via Berserk Trigger), Magnetism Manipulation (Can extend her sword's detachable blades widely apart from each other and put them back together, connect them with high voltage electricity, and more with her Septima), Hacking/Data Manipulation to bypass Elemental Intangibility (Azure Strikers, and to an extent electrical attacks have the ability to disable Copen's Prevasion subroutine through hacking), Pseudo-Teleportation (She can seemingly transport herself from place to place instantly using lightning as her catalyst for movement) Attack Potency: 'Large Mountain level' (Fought Copen, fought four holographic Asimovs and one shot one of them (Albeit when the one who created them was nearly dead)), higher with Berserk Trigger Speed: Relativistic (Fought Copen) Lifting Strength: At least Average Human Striking Strength: 'Large Mountain Class' (Her sword strikes can damage Copen) Durability: 'Large Mountain level' (Can take hits from Copen) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range, can reach up to several, likely dozens meters with electrical attacks Standard Equipment: Her extendable swords, countless detachable blades. Intelligence: At least Above Average in combat (Was able to fight Copen, who had that point been fighting for over a hundred years) Weaknesses: Berserk Trigger makes her succumb to the Butterfly Effect, and is unable to control her power. Berserk Trigger is not usable if the Butterfly Effect is destroyed. She will leave her Berserk Mode if she sees something that reminds her of her past. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Berserk Trigger:' "01011 01001 01100 01100 / 01011 01001 01100 01100 / 01011 01001 01100 01100 / Berserk Trigger!". By succumbing to the Butterfly Effect, Blade becomes far more powerful than before, incorporating all of her attacks with powerful surges of electricity. Her preexisting electrical attacks become even harder to avoid, as they get upgrades that allow her to attack the entire screen easily. *'Thunderandal:' "Wicked blade agleam / Barbarous and bathed in darkness / Cleaving all in its path / Thunderandal!". Blade's version of Gunvolt's well known Luxcaliber attack is a three hit combo. **She extends her sword like she does with her electrical whip attack, but with the blades seperated widely apart from each other before slamming the blades down at the enemy's general direction, when the many blades hit the ground, they release powerful pillars of electricity up into the air, leaving very few places to stand between the blades to avoid this. She then puts the blades back together into their standard form. **Next, she extends her blade again with massive amounts of electricity, swiping low across the ground. Unlike before, there isn't any way to stand between the blades, as the entire attack will hit across the ground with a coat of electricity. It is best to jump over this attack. **Finally, she does the same, slashing vertically upwards, covering much more space than the second slash, and attacking all enemies in front of her, regardless if airborne or not. It is best to be directly above her to avoid this attack. *'Detachable Blades:' Blade's sword is made up of multiple singular razors, which she uses for two different purposes **She can thrust her sword into the ground and break the blades off to create a bladed hazard for her to watch out for and set up for a Crashbolt-like attack. When she thrusts the ground, she typically lets out bolt of electricity that travel along the ground. In Berserk Trigger, she instead just electrocutes the entire floor **She can thrust her sword forward to seperate the blades in a sword whip formation, held together by her Septima's electromagnetic abilities, before shocking the entire whip. When in Berserk Trigger, she unleashes orbs of electricity during this attack from her sword to catch airborne enemies *'Basic Sword Skills' **'Deflection:' Blade is capable of deflecting Copen's Photon blasts, like how Sumeragi Samurai can deflect Gunvolt's Bolts **'Dash Slash:' Blade is incredibly fast to the point where she can make a quick draw like slash in seemingly an instant. When in Berserk Trigger, this attack is electrified. **'Somersault Slash:' Blade somersaults through the air while swinging with her sword for a jump attack, she can cancel this into thrusting the ground and electrifying it, leaving behind one of her detachable razors. In Berserk Trigger, this is electrified. *'Ground Spark:' Blade calls lightning upon herself to zap her enemies above. If a detachable razor is still in the ground undestroyed, a bolt of lightning will attack at that spot as well. She uses this energy to unleash a powerful bolt of electricity along the ground. In Berserk Trigger, she unleashes two bolts consecutively. She does not need to call lightning upon her to unleash the bolts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Magnetism Users Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Sumeragi Group Category:Orphans Category:Super Soldiers